


Galaxy boy

by A_Chocolate_Orange



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama & Romance, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mmmmmm hyper fixation go brrrr, Perfect, Romance, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Chocolate_Orange/pseuds/A_Chocolate_Orange
Summary: Fundy meets a magical person at the yearly masquerade ball, promptly falling in love with this boy because of a dance that lasted all of two minutes. Fundy vows to figure out who this boy with eyes made of stars is. (I'm really bad at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. A Wistful Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy meets an intriguing character at a masquerade ball
> 
> I'm really proud of this! Thank you for coming today! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the fic!!

I sigh walking through the crowd, the light notes of the music tickling my ears as I adjust my mask- a fox one of the most striking animals to exist.

A lightly colored suit catches my eye as I walk to the other side of the twinkling ballroom as the music grows louder slowly enveloping the gargantuan room in a warm romantic atmosphere

Turing to look at the wearer of the lovely light suit I see a rather short boy wearing a lovely Violet tie almost the color of a newly blooming iris, his cream suit colored like a freshly made batch of honey vanilla ice cream, he himself had hair a lovely shade of dark brown like polished dark oak wood, but his porcelain mask was seemingly the crown jewel of his cleanly put together outfit, was the color of clean white snow when you first wake up on the winter solstice with green swirls dancing up and down the sides of the mask rivaling the green color of dewy grass at the break of dawn.

"May I have this dance" I gently ask the handsome stranger who brings his attention to me, his eyes are even more beautiful than I expected little galaxies in each of them

"Oh," he answers in a small voice, "I would love to!" Taking my hand he maintains eye contact as we start to waltz.

Spinning around, I stare into his eyes, exploring each of the galaxies, every little nook and cranny all for me to look into this large expansive space of space. I adore them.

We spin once more, I feel as if I'm floating in these little balls of wisdom, making a staircase of stars as we dance, if it's possible to fall in love with someone in a minute I think I have achieved it with this short boy.

Another spin; more stars; more planets to explore; and even more in love I become;

We dance high into the magical sky created by his eyes, waltzing over fluffy clouds the color of forget-me-nots and belladonnas, I wish to stay in this bubble of sky we've created forever. But alas as most good things must we have to end.

As the music fades out I watch as we dance down from our pocket in the sky, the stairway of stars we created slowly disappearing as we waltz down this corkscrew staircase of light, the music comes to a stop as we step back down onto the ballroom floor

Slowly releasing my hold on his waist, he removes his soft hand from my shoulder, I watch as he is whisked away by another person, taking the hand and waist of the person before me I stare after the mysterious boy, starstruck by the stars in his eyes.

"And who are you staring after?" I hear a soft familiar voice ask

"Oh niki," directing my attention to her grinning face "that's the problem, I don't know," I answer voice filled with wonder

I watch her lightly chuckle as we continue to dance "well, that certainly is a problem, but we can address that tomorrow." She says eyes sparkling "for now let's have fun,"

Grabbing two glasses of champagne, she hands me one smiling widely as we clink glasses.

One glass, two glasses, three, four? I lost count after about the Fourth.

"He-" I giggle out flopping down onto Niki's bed the alcohol swimming around my brain making it hard to focus "He had the most wondrous eyes, like space, and- and- and stars," I explained staring at my hands raised up in the air the lights on her ceiling making me think of stars

"It sounds like someone has a crush." I listen as niki slurs out the last word laughing

"Not- not a crush," I sputter out frowning as my eyelids grow heavy staring at the twinkling balls of light on Niki's ceiling "It's love. I am deeply in love with him." I state closing my eyes and yawning

"Hmmm," I hear niki say in agreement as I let sleep take over my body. My mind filled with memories of this boy with eyes made of galaxies.

A Galaxy boy.

"Fundy-" a loud tired drunken voice from my right says snapping me out from the peaceful trance of sleep I was falling into 

"Whahgawha- ?" I ask startled 

"I think I'm also in love," Niki say as I flip over onto my stomach 

"Hummm?? Who is it," I say watching her eyes fill with pure adoration; liquid romance. A substance so pure you could feel it radiating off her 

"Oh- her name-," she stutters face growing a bright red, like that of a tart pie cherry "A lovely name, it reminds me of a fluffy cloud on a sunny day, 'clara', she prefers puffy though," Niki rambles playing with her hands, nevermind a pie cherry her face now rivals the color of a radish, constantly growing redder 

"Tell me more about her, I'd love to hear," I yawn, the little twinkling lights on her celing glowing a bright white 

"She has the most lovely hair, it's oh so terribly curly and, and I got to- to brush it for her." Niki explains in drunken excitement her face fading from the bright red to a soft splatter of pink "and her voice is like that of an ewe," her words are laced with romance 

Wrinkling my nose I think 'an ewe? Why an ewe sheep don't make that lovely of a noise and even if they did why discribe her like a sheep???' As niki continues on about her lover

I tune back into the ramble to discover silence turing my eyes to meet her questioning gaze I realize that she asked a question

"What did you ask?" 

"Would you like to meet her later?" 

"Well of course, I would," I say incredulous that she'd even feel need to ask. Seeing as I'm her personal Butler

"Lovely!" She laughs clapping her hands together as if I had just told her that the tea had finished 

"Now, niki as much as I love you I'd like to sleep now. Good night." I promptly climb under the covers on her bed "I am sleeping here and I refuse to move." I mutter as I feel Niki's soft cotton bed pants get tossed on my face. 

"Well, 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘴" I hear her quip back. I forgot she can get horribly sassy when tired and drunk, as if a soft rabbit suddenly got up and decided to magicly become a house cat "put on those night pants they should fit you." 

Groaning I slump tiredly to the bathroom, I gently undo my maroon suit and orange tie. I look at myself in the mirror as I take off my black dress shirt. 

My face staring back at me I take in my ribs lightly showing through my skin and curse my body for not being able to gain fat I continue to go down my eyes fliting over my thighs I sigh deeply as I grab the night pants niki gave me. slipping them on I'm a little surprised that they fit but niki does like over sized night clothing so that certainly helps. I quickly brush my teeth with the spare tooth brush I keep in Niki's bathroom

Tasting the minty tooth paste as I think back to the magical boy I held in my hands merely hours before, the softest creature to ever exist. I have fallen head over heels for this man that I don't even know the name of I think as I spit the mixture of mint paste and saliva into the sink and rinsing my mouth out with water. 

Yawning as I quietly exit the bathrooms I see niki reading book, the bed side lamp on, gently I climb into the bed next to her cuddling myself under the warm blankets, I feel the warmth of knowing today was long and that the rest I'm taking is well deserved.

I feel Niki's hand in my hair scratching my head, I let out a purr as she massages my ear lobe with her forefinger and thumb.

We sit there like that for a while, Niki reading her book and petting my hair softly, me softly breathing as I think of the magical boy I fell in love with and the sensation of Niki's hand in my hair 

After a bit l hear Niki adjust herself to a laying position and the click of a lamp turing off, the warm sensation of her warm clothed back pressed to the cold skin of mine. Soft reassurance that there will always be some one there for you, through thick and thin; highs and lows; happiness and despair; a person that has your back no matter what. The princess and her best friend, her butler, what an odd set of people they were.


	2. IDK you yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy meets galaxy boy again, just not in the place he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-  
> hope you like it :)  
> chapter title is from is from the song IDK You Yet by Alexander 23

The sun gently filters through the window as my eyes gently flutter open, stretching my arms, I hear the muffled yet distinctly Niki hum of slight annoyance at being woken up. 

"Ah, sorry, Niki," I yawn out, sitting up and looking at the figure hiding under the covers to my left "ugh, my head." My head throbs as I sit there.

Slowly I stand up, holding my head, I walk to the bathroom to grab a pain killer and a glass of water. I grab two cups, one of them for Niki. 

As I set the glasses down on the counter, I turn my head to look at the mirror. My face, staring back, my sharp jawline and high cheekbone staring back at me. My skinny waist, my bones poking out everywhere I wish, I was able to gain food fat, rubbing my hands over my chest. Sighing, I look away and grab the painkillers shaking two out. 

I meander back into the bedroom, gently setting the glass of water and the pain killer on the end table on Niki's left, sitting down on her right as I take my pain killer and a sip of water.

Leaning over, I check the clock on the end table nearest to me, oh god it 8:45 already.

Oh. 

Oh no. 

It's 8:45 

"Niki," I shake her, my voice growing panicked, "you gotta get up breakfast is in 15 minutes, and your clock is kinda slow,"

I warn as she wipes the sleep from her face, the sun dappling her skin with light freckles of warmth. She looks like an angel, if I'm honest, an angel that needs to get up now or she'll be late for the formal breakfast this morning, but an angel nonetheless. I envy her, she's more beautiful than I could ever be, and she has a lover that absolutely adores her. She's more than I could ever be. 

I watch her stand up and yawn, stretch, and walk over to her cherry wood wardrobe, "You should probably go to your room and get dressed," she says, grabbing out a simple gold button-up shirt. 

"Oh shit, your right," I say, hurriedly gathering my suit from the bathroom floor where I left it last night and swiftly leaving her room as I hear her musical laughter all the while. Closing the door behind me, I look out at the expansive hall, the sunlight filtering through the large glass windows onto the neat marble floor, making me wince at the brightness. 

I hurry down the hall, making my way to the room as fast as I can, shivering slightly as the sun hits my bare back. Oh, what I would give to go back to Niki's room lay on the floor and photosynthesize, just soaking up the heat from the window. 

"Hey, shirtless!" Wilbur. I don't want to talk to him at this current moment. I just want to get to my room and get dressed. "Fnundyyyy," he drawls, absolutely slaughtering my nickname, but then again, that was the point. wasn't it? 

Ignoring him, I speed up my pace to escape the music man that I can hear chasing me. I start sprinting as Wilbur starts to catch up. 

"Just a few more rooms," I mutter under my breath, continuing my fast pace, skidding to a halt as I reach my room, opening and closing the door as quickly as humanly possible. Which was, luckily, fast enough to keep Wilbur out and me safe from the taller man. 

Sighing, I head to my wardrobe, tossing my suit onto my bed, after locking the door, ignoring Wilbur's pleads to be let in I hurriedly pull out a pair of neat black pants and a simple white button-up. The soft fabric settling across my skin as I pull on the shirt, hastily buttoning it up. Finishing, I strip off the pajama pants Niki gave me last night I pull on the black pants, grabbing a pair of socks and some knee-high boots, I lean against the door, pulling them on while checking for Wilbur. 

Concluding that he is not, in fact, at the door. I unlock it and hurry out on a high alert, watching for Wilbur. Prepared for him to pop out at any interval, luckily, as I make my way across the shiny marble hallway to the dining hall, I see him preoccupied with one of the guards. It must be Schlatt, I can't see his face because Wilbur is taller than him, even if it is only by a few inches, but it's probably Schlatt seeing as he's the only castle guard Wilbur ever interacts with, 

Quickening my pace, I successfully pass him without being noticed; I stare at the stained glass windows depicting classic fables. Slowly coming to a stop, I look at my favorite window, a beautiful mixture of purple, white, green, and orange. The window shows the story of the fox and the grapes. The fox's body, twisting trying to reach the grapes but, they're just out of reach. 

"You and I are quite alike, aren't we, Mr. Fox?" I muse, my fingers gently fluttering over the colored glass and metal frame, letting out a small sigh; I continue to the dining hall, my boots clicking on the marble floor.

Gently opening the door, I see the Ruler, Eret, seated at the head of the table. Niki on one side and an unfamiliar figure on the other, quietly walking to stand behind Niki, I get a better look at the stranger. A small boy, lavishly dressed in browns and whites, and soft-looking dark brown hair. He looks tired, which makes me feel a little bit of pity for the boy.

Niki taps my hand that's resting on her seat. I lean down as she whispers in my ear, "He looks hungover and sleep-deprived mind getting him a pain killer?"

Giving her a little nod, I leave to grab a pain killer and some water from the kitchens. Just listening to the tap of my shoes as I make my way across the marble floor to the kitchen doors entering, the kitchen as quietly as I can, I make my way over to the sink, 

"EY,"

And then there's Velvet. I try my best to ignore him as I grab a cup from the drying rack and fill it with water. Velvet, unlike Wilbur, took the hint and fucked off, which I rather appreciate. Checking the cupboards, I successfully find the pain killers shaking one out into my hand. 

I head back to the dining hall; water and pain killer in hand I slip back into the large room as quietly as I can, seeing a couple more unfamiliar people. Plus Bad, his apprentice, his knight, and his son. Phil is already standing by Eret, but it seems like we're waiting for one last person. I walk over to the tired-looking man and gently place the water glass and the pain killer in front of him. He gently looks up with big eyes, that one could compare to some of the most beautiful galaxies, 

oh, it's him

I quickly avert my gaze but not before I see a flash of recognition in his eyes. I start to walk back to Niki's seat, as I do so, I hear a small 'wait' from behind me, turning around I look at curiously the galaxy boy. 

"Please what's your name? I would rather enjoy not calling you 'the man who danced with me at the masquerade ball that was seemingly made of liquid sunbeams'." he grins eyebrows quirking, even now he is the most angelic person on this planet rivaling even Niki. Temporarily forgetting my name as I get lost in all his little mico expressions, feeling a light blush spread across my face all the while, I see him cock his head as if to ask once again for my name.

"Floris," I smile back, walking to Niki's chair I look at the floor grinning to myself. 

"And what was that about?" I hear Niki ask, grinning, I shake my head, Niki lets out a light laugh "Later then," she says I nod 

"Excuse me, prince, 5up," Eret says 

Galaxy boy looks up "Yes, your majesty?" 

my heart drops, a prince? 

"When will your brother be arriving?" 

shifting in his seat galaxy boy pulls out a small pocket watch and checks the time "He, unfortunately, left with someone at the ball last night, he said something about an old friend-?" 

"Ah, I see," Eret motions for one of the guards and whispers something to them and they hurry out. It's rather funny to watch, someone in metal, try and fail, to quietly get out of a room. 

"On another note, I just realized that my court physician isn't here." Eret states readjusting their glasses 

And that's what sets it off, just like clockwork, Ponk, the court physician, files in, directly followed by Sam, a tall well-built man with green hair, and pointy ears. Ponk and Sam have had something going on for years, it's no secret, and everybody knew that Sam was from a different Kingdom just not which one, none of us suspected he was from the Cog kingdom, let alone one of the princes.

"How nice of you to join us!" Eret says a calm smile on their face, they look like they're staring straight into the two men's souls even though the Ruler is blind. The two shuffle awkwardly both of their faces slightly red 

"Come sit," Eret motions to a seat by him, Sam walks over and sits down and Ponk stands behind him. 

"Now moving on, you were sent here for business, yes?"

"Yes," Sam says leaning forward "We would like to officially unite our kingdoms," 

"And how would we do that?" 

"I want 5up to marry princess Niki." 

What? My heart drops to my stomach, I start to feel sick 

Eret takes a minute to think as everyone in the room processes what Sam just offered. 

"I accept,"

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me- 
> 
> I promise it'll all get better
> 
> 5undy playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r9PGdluLq7fn3LvE3kfvH

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! The next chapter is in the works currently!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to be talking to you, belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899420) by [phantasm_png](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png)




End file.
